


crush

by lovetree



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Discussion of Sexual Orientation, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetree/pseuds/lovetree
Summary: you cannot tell me they didn't have a thing for each other when they were roommates. present-day craig and mo discuss in-between kisses.





	crush

**Author's Note:**

> im on a roll! still written with mo as player dad, but this one's more specific about his experiences? which is funny because robert was my canon run for him, but i have a lot of headcanons about mo and craig and i really liked how this route ended.

"I got strong feelings for you, bro. Feelings I can't deny anymore."

Oh no. You're gonna ruin the moment. You're gonna do it. You can't help yourself.

"How long?"  
"Huh?"  
"You said 'anymore.' how long have you been denying it?"

You see him wince in the dim starlight.

"...College?"  
"What?" You blink. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
"It didn't really hit me until you were already seeing Alex. You seemed so happy with him, and I didn't want to mess with that."  
"Oh." There's a beat of silence.   
"Remember when I told you I thought I might like guys too?"  
"Like a month after he and I started dating. I was so proud." You think for a moment. "Wait. Craig. Bro. Was I your queer awakening?"  
"Pretty much."

You roll onto your back and press your hands to your face dramatically. "I can't believe this!"  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"Dude, I was crushing on you through most of college!" you say, throwing your hands in the air.  
"How come YOU didn't say anything?"  
"Well, for starters, you told me you were straight."  
He makes a mock-serious face. "I want you to know this now, Mo: I was never straight."  
You wink at him. "Neither was I."

Craig is silent for a moment. "...I wouldn't have been weird about it, if you'd told me how you felt."  
You look at him fondly, and lay on your side again to face him. He takes your hand and laces your fingers together.  
"You're golden, bro. I just... was terrified that it would change things between us, if you didn't feel the same. You were my best friend, my greatest support. You were already accepting of so much about me. I didn't wanna push you." His thumb brushes over your knuckles, and you smile softly as you continue. "I struggled with it a little, but in the end I decided that even if we never got together, if we could still be close friends like we were, it would be enough for me."  
"...Bro."  
"Kinda dumb, right?"

He leans in to kiss you again, slow and tender. After a moment he draws back slightly, one hand cupping your jaw. 

"Not at all."

You lay like that for a bit, tangled up together, foreheads touching. 

"So we, like, missed each other on the pining timeline. Trains in the night."  
Craig grins sheepishly. "Oh, no. I was questioning my sexuality for a little while before I said anything to you."  
"Goddammit."  
"Yeah."  
"We were kind of dumbasses in college anyway, though."

On a sudden impulse (because you can, now), you push Craig's shoulder so he lays on his back, and straddle his hips. He rests his hands on your thighs.   
You lean down close to his face, which is now flushed. He looks so good. "Make up for lost time?" You say, grinning.   
"More like 'make out for lost time.'"  
"Oh nooooo," you groan as Craig, laughing, pulls you in to meet your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> (also, mentioned it on the robert fic, but mo is the trans character. he came out sometime in high school and was on hormones and fully presenting as male by college. im honestly not sure how that would have worked in the 90s? just went with the optimistic approach of 'it happened and ill figure out the specifics of it later')


End file.
